Eikä aurinkokaan erottaisi
by Coloriza
Summary: Loppujen lopuksi, kipu olisi pieni hinta hänen rakkaudestaan. / Elokuvapohjalta /


Pyhä Luoja, kuinka kaunis hän onkaan antaessaan auringonvalon laskeutua pehmeästi hänen vaatteidensa laskoksiin. Valkoinen ja silkkinen aamutakki leyhyy kevyesti hänen sääriään vasten, ruskeat hiukset silittivät niskaa tavalla, jolla minä olisin kernaasti tahtonut koskettaa häntä. Victoria, minä haluan sanoa, mutta kurkkuni on kuiva kuin tuhatvuotinen tammi. Käteni tärisevät turhautuneisuudesta.

Aurinko erottaa meidät, se ajaa meidät erillemme ja kylvää hiljaisuutta välillemme, enkä voi kuin katsella varjoista, kuinka hän katoaa luotani. Sillä minä tulen aina olemaan se, joka katsoo kaihoisasti hämärästä rakkautensa käyskentelyä auringon musertavassa kirkkaudessa. Kuinka haluaisinkaan -

Hän kääntyy. Hänen kasvonsa kylpevät tuossa myrkyllisessä valossa, huulilla karehtii hymy. Victoria, minä yritän uudestaan, mutten saa muodostettua edes kuiskausta. Vicky seisoo parvekkeella ryhdikkäästi, kuin valmiina vastaanottamaan tanssiaisvieraita. Otan yhden askeleen kohti avoimia ovia mutta kuumuus pistelee reikiä ihooni.

- Barnabas, älä satuta itseäsi, Vicky sanoo pehmeästi.

- Minun on pakko, ellet tule luokseni. Ääneni kuulostaa anovalta, vaikka yritin pitää itseni tyynenä. Vicky jatkaa seisomistaan ja minun mieleni halajaa satuttaa ruumistani. Työnnyn vähän lähemmäksi ja neulat työntyvät ihooni terävempinä kuin hetki sitten. Mieleni tekisi irvistää, mutta olen herrasmies.

- Ei, älä, Vicky huokaa ja kuroo matkan umpeen. Minä peräännyn, sillä savun kitkerä haju saa minut voimaan pahoin. Livautan käteni hänen selkänsä taakse ja johdatan hänet syvemmälle kartanon varjoihin.

Aamutakki on liukas ja niin ohut, että tunnen hänen selkärankansa nikamien liikkuvan. Haluaisin silittää hänen niskaansa ja selkäänsä, haistaa hänen tuoksunsa ja kuljettaa huuleni- _keskity keskity keskity! _

Lattia on kylmä jopa kenkien läpi. Suuni on kuiva. Käteni on hiestä märkä.

- Tule, Willie keittää teetä alakerrassa, Vicky pyytää. Katson taas hänen kasvojaan, jotka tuntuvat hohtavan jopa hämärässä aulassa.

- Victoria pieni, en ole pitänyt teestä… noin kahteensataan vuoteen.

- Mistä sinä sitten pidät? Hän kysyy viattomasti.

Näen kuinka hän selaa vaihtoehtoja päänsä sisällä. On toki totta, että haluaisin olla taas ihminen, mutta viikkojen ja kuukausien kuluessa toivomuslistani oli järjestäytynyt uudelleen.

Tunnen vielä neulat ihollani. Muistelen niiden teräviä päitä, kuvittelen miten ne taas pistelevät minua.

- Haluatko todella tietää, minä kysyn, vaikka normaalisti olisin jo käynyt kiinni. Hän näyttää hetken epävarmalta, enkä ole varma pitäisikö minun säästää tämä toiseen kertaan.

Muistan neulat iholla, ja samassa tiedän, että odottaminen sattuisi vielä enemmän.

- Minä… Pidän… tiputtelen sanat yksitellen hengityksemme tahtiin.

Nojaudun hitaasti häntä kohti. Vielä näyttää siltä kuin aivastaisin, voin vielä vetäytyä. Minulla on pakoreitti, salainen käytävä pois tästä tilanteesta.

Pidän salakäytävistä. Parhaimpia ovat hyvin vanhat ja taidokkaasti naamioidut tunnelit, jotka saattavat kulkea satoja metrejä maanpinnan alapuolella. Tunneleissa on turvallista, auringon myrkylliset säteet eivät voi tunkeutua maan kovan kuoren läpi, ne eivät voi polttaa minua, ne eivät erottaa minua Victoriasta.

Hänen silmänsä ovat hyvin lähellä ja hyvin siniset.

Pakoreittini alkaa täyttyä hiekalla ja mullalla. Tunneli romahtaa ja huulemme koskettavat, en näe enää hänen silmiään, mutta tunnen ne. Victoria pitää silmiään auki suudellessaan. Kuinka vulgaaria. Pidän siitä. Hänestä ja vulgaariudesta.

- Barnabas, hän mutisee suljettujen huuliensa lomasta. En haluaisi keskeyttää, mutta teen sen silti.

- Niin, vastaan hitaasti. Hän raottaa huuliaan ja 0n hetken hiljaa.

- Ole hyvä ja jatka, hän komentaa ja näykkäisee alahuultani. Hampaat muistuttavat auringon neuloista, mutta kipu on poissa ja tilalla pelkkä eläimellinen masokismi ja kiihko. Minä noudatan käskyä kunnes hän huohottaa ja kietoutuu ympärilleni.

Äitini kertoi ollessani pieni, etten saisi koskaan leikkiä hänen ompeluneuloillaan. En tietenkään noudattanut äidin käskyä, olinhan nuori ja utelias pikkupoika. Leikin, kunnes satutin sormeni. Mennessäni nukkumaan, peiton alle piilotetut neulat pistelivät minua koko yön. Poimin niitä yksi kerrallaan, mutta ne tuntuivat vain lisääntyvän sitä mukaa.

Me suutelimme ja suutelimme, jokainen suudelma pisti kuin tuon piinallisen yön neula. Aurinko oli jo laskenut ja jättänyt meidät pimeään.

En välittänyt siitäkään, sillä tiesin, että loppujen lopuksi meitä ei voisi erottaa edes aurinko.


End file.
